


lamplit anxiety

by koalakiddo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Writing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakiddo/pseuds/koalakiddo
Summary: there was an interval where sykkuno’s facial expression delayed for a tedious period. it could’ve been the flurry of snow hailing down on them, but corpse’s anticipation caught midway in his throat -he ruined it, didn’t he. the friendship they shared; the bond they tied just over less than a few months. he ruined it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	lamplit anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like‚ don’t read. don’t blur fact and fiction.  
> this can be perceived as platonic or romantic, up to you :) either way their relationship is far too precious; every interaction makes my soul cry‚ dude

“kuno‚ can you do the watson voice again?” corpse rumbled through his mask.

the pair were wading through the 12 inch-deep blanket of snow on a late thursday’s eve. and‚ in accordance to the forecast‚ the snow levels would not remain at that height. their ankles would become embedded in the white density if they loitered in one place too long - to awe over the wandering wildlife in the park — so, they moved at a brisk pace‚ despite not actually having somewhere to attend urgently. it was just a method of keeping warm‚ really.

a cloud of condensed breath escaped sykkuno’s mouth and mingled amongst the drizzling flakes of snow as he aimlessly cleared his throat. 

“well- alrite‚ if you insist, guv’nor.” sykkuno found his british impression very, for refusal of using truer words, lacking. but, if it made corpse laugh then, that, he could tolerate. “…wut are you smilin’ at? you- you muffin?”

although concealed by the graphic mask he wore‚ and the additional layer provided by a muffler‚ corpse’s mouth spread far across his face. it was as though there was this curved valley of teeth‚ stretching from one ear to the other, though still obscured by the mask. sykkuno could sense it still. 

a hefty, throaty laugh rang in sykkuno’s ears which faltered his striding. he turned to the side where his companion was leaning underneath a lamp post, struggling to shift his muffler to the side. 

so, good-natured kuno, with mittened paws, adjusted the article for him. corpse’s eyes crinkled in gratitude. the latter brought his unsheathed hands to reside upon his friend’s‚ which were perched on his - corpse’s - shoulders after aiding with the scarf‚ before leaning forward‚ with a faint ambience of unusual tentativeness‚ to plant a peck - brief, but articulated a warmth and tenderness that a lyrical shakespearean monologue could never - against sykkuno’s temple.

there was an interval where sykkuno’s facial expression delayed for a tedious period. it could’ve been the flurry of snow hailing down on them, but corpse’s anticipation caught midway in his throat -

he ruined it, didn’t he. the friendship they shared; the bond they tied just over less than a few months. he ruined it.

relocating his hands to overlay his bowed face‚ sykkuno rigidly removed them from underneath corpse’s. concern morphed corpse’s physiognomy. it clouded over with wide-eyed self-condemnation as he stares, heavy-hearted, guilt-ridden, as sykkuno tremors and whimpers before him. he watches as the other tries so desperately to enclose their face off from the outside - from him. 

corpse endeavoured - yearned - to reach out for sykkuno‚ but refrained for conscience of being prying and invasive‚ and‚ of rejection. it ached more to stand by. 

he was being intrusive. he ruminated.   
he should distance himself for sykkuno to have a breather.

but, just when he was about to turn away, the other grabs his wrist‚ redirecting his gaze.

“thom- sykkuno?” corpse beseeched with bated breath.

round, fearful eyes softened on his visage‚ for sykkuno was beaming at him - beaming brighter than the lamppost they were huddled under - with wide, glimmering eyes. sykkuno was bubbling with diminutive hiccups of laughter and with every abashed giggle his shoulders vibrated. 

the grip on corpse’s wrist became absent as the hand was brought up to hover over a parted mouth. and an intense downfall of relief washed over him and poured into his soul‚ soothing his tightened chest.

corpse reaches out to gently pry sykkuno’s hand from concealing his face, lightly chastising him for doing so.

“sorry‚" kuno chuckles sheepishly. “rae’s been telling me about that habit. is… is it annoying?" his head quirked to the side. 

“i mean, yeah-" sykkuno’s shoulders slumped slightly, reminiscent as that of the flattening ears on a pup after being scolded. "-because‚

"a beautiful man shouldn’t be hiding such a beautiful smile.”

corpse watched sykkuno as each syllable is enunciated from his lips. he watched how the latter’s lashes flutter as he gasps in surprise‚ how the corners of his mouth quirked in the slightest - corpse was expecting an onslaught of teasing, giggling‚ or anything else his dim optimism could conjure up. he’d let the moment unwind itself before allowing his conclusions to grasp ahold of him‚ he reflected.

what he received was a forehead pressed against his; sunny paws that embraced his bare, thawed fingers; a beautiful man’s face in incredibly close proximity to that of his own; and the following words warmly whispered:

"and they call me smoothkkuno."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was pretty rushed but it still went where i was aiming for it to go‚ heh


End file.
